<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just this once by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307439">just this once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve barely makes it through the door before Noelani is in his arms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just this once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the September Drabble/icon challenge  day 4, smoke</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve walks into the house, he barely gets a chance to say hello before Noelani is in his arms. Her hands slide around his waist, fisting in his shirt and she knows he’s changed since this morning but the acrid scent of smoke still clings to him. It makes her choke, makes her eyes water. </p><p>It makes her hold him tighter. </p><p>“Hey.” His voice is as gentle as his hand on her cheek, lifting her face to him. “I’m okay.” </p><p>She nods but she can’t make herself speak. It had been too close today. </p><p>Maybe he knows that because his fingers linger on her cheek as he kisses her. “C’mon,” he says after a long moment. “I need a shower... you can wash my back.” </p><p>He’s teasing and, wonder of wonders, a smile turns up her lips. “Just this once,” she tells him but she’s not kidding, can still see him running back into that burning building like some noble, stupid hero, knows she’ll see it every time she closes her eyes tonight. “I mean it, Steve,” she says,  voice fierce even to her own ears. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” </p><p>He squeezes her hand. “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>